Olvidando el pasado
by ThePrincessYara
Summary: Hinata inicia un nuevo año escolar, ella tuvo un triste pasado, el cual obtuvo como consecuencia que le costara confiar en los hombres, ella pensó que ya lo había dejado atrás, pero que pasara cuando varios sucesos hagan que se dé cuenta que no ha sido así. ¿Podrá cierto pelinegro lograr que ella pueda olvidar su horrible pasado y seguir adelante?
1. Capitulo 1: Iniciando el año escolar

**¡Hola mucho gusto!,bueno como verán soy nueva aquí y les agradezco un motón por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi primer fanfic,espero que les guste nn.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier en la ciudad de Konoha, excepto que era el día en que se iniciaba un nuevo año escolar en Konoha High School, el instituto más exigente y privilegiado de toda la ciudad, en donde cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de que su hijo ingresara. En el patio del mismo se empezaban a ver algunos estudiantes debido a que dentro de una hora comenzarían una nueva etapa de su vida.

Mientras tanto los rayos de sol se asomaban en la ventana de una habitación hasta darle directamente en los ojos a una joven, la cual puso una mueca de desagrado tapándose más con la sabana que cargaba, para que así dejaran de molestarle. La chica no quería salir de su cama, había pasado por una noche helada el día anterior y por fin empezaba a sentir el calor que desprendían las sabanas, pero la realidad la golpeo de repente.

– ¡Buenos días, dormilona! – ante aquel grito, la pobre joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y termino yéndose de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¡Bien hecho Ino-cerda, ya le causaste una contusión! – dijo una chica con ojos color jade y el cabello de un extraño color rosa– Pobre Hina, déjame ayudarte.

–Tranquila Sakura-chan, estoy bien, no fue nada–decía la joven en un intento por detener la discusión entre sus dos mejores amigas.

–Perdóname Hina, no fue mi intención que te cayeras–se lamentaba su rubia amiga, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de la joven, como señal que aceptaba su disculpa.

–Chicas mejor comenzamos a prepararnos, las clases comienzan en una hora– decía una preocupada Sakura al ver la hora en su reloj de pared.

–Muy bien, manos a la obra–decía Ino en un tono de entusiasmo mientras buscaba los uniformes perfectamente planchados el día anterior, ya que al ser el instituto de Konoha en el que comenzarían un nuevo año escolar, la primera impresión era lo más importante.

El uniforme femenino consistía en una falda de un diseño escoses de cuadros azules, con una blusa blanca manga corta, un suéter negro cuello en V y finalmente unas medias blancas con unos mocasines.

– ¡Hina-chan, te ves tan linda! –exclamaron al unísono las dos chicas mientras se abalanzaban hacia los cachetes de la joven.

– ¡Así te vas a ganar la atención de todos los chicos, que envidia! –decía Ino mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda de la aludida, ante la mueca de desagrado de ella.

– ¡Cierto, todos van a estar cayendo a tus pies! –decía Sakura mientras chasqueabas los dedos en señal de que sería pan comido.

– ¡Eso es lo que menos quiero!, los hombres solo te tratan como si fueras una basura, una cosa insignificante, una molestia de la que se quieren deshacer–se notaba la molestia en la voz de la ojiperla–Además, ellos… me alejaron de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida–terminó por decir la joven con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

–Hina-chan, sé que estas molesta, pero tienes que calmarte, no todos son como esos desgraciados– decía Sakura tratando de consolar a su amiga.

–Sí, supongo–dijo Hinata en un tono que no les pareció muy convincente a sus dos compañeras.

–Bueno ya no hablemos de esos imbéciles, mejor vamos a desayunar que se nos va a hacer tarde–decía Ino con brillos en los ojos mirando en dirección a Hinata, la cual rodo los ojos para que luego una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

–A no, no voy a caer de nuevo, esta vez no me van a convencer –decía a modo de reclamo la joven, que al ver que su amiga se sumaba a la rubia poniendo los ojos como perrito regañado, sólo bufó– Bien, lo haré–termino por decir para luego encaminarse a la cocina siendo seguidas por unas amigas que portaban en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria, no sin antes susurrar algo que sonó como "_Ustedes van a acabar conmigo_".

* * *

A unas cuadras de donde estaban las chicas, se encontraba un joven de piel clara con unos ojos y cabello de color negro ónix hasta la punta de la barbilla, vestido con el uniforme masculino de Konoha High School, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con los primero tres botones abiertos con una corbata azul, levemente aflojada, unos pantalones negros, unas medias y mocasines negros, además de que en su cuello colgaba un colgante con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha. El joven tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué?, fácil llevaba media hora tratando de levantar a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Dobe despiértate de una buena vez! –con la última gota de paciencia derramada al no obtener nada gritándole a cierto rubio, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que usar su táctica secreta: Atacar la debilidad del rubio– Oye Naruto, tengo un cupón de Ichiraku´s para todo el ramen que quieras comer gratis –como si fuera un resorte, el aludido salto de la cama hacia su compañero.

– ¡¿En serio, donde?! –los ojos azules del rubio adquirieron un aire de ensoñación mientras giraba su rostro hacia el joven de ojos color ónix, pero al obtener como respuesta una sonrisa arrogante por parte del Uchiha, infló los cachetes y se sentó en la cama bruscamente–Que cruel eres Sasuke-teme, ¿cómo pudiste?–el rubio tenía lagrimas falsas en los ojos mientras que el pelinegro lo miraba con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

–No te querías levantar además ya se está haciendo tarde, no quiero llegar tarde en el primer día de mi último año , así que vístete, baja para que desayunes y nos vamos–ordenaba el joven para luego retirarse de la habitación.

–Hasta que por fin bajas, te pareces a una chica arreglándose ototo–se burlaba un joven de unos veinticuatro años ,muy parecido a Sasuke con la diferencia de que este era algo mayor y tenía el cabello largo por los hombros sujetado por una coleta baja dejando caer unos mechones negros por su rostro.

–Cállate Itachi, es por culpa del dobe, ese tonto no se quería levantar, ni siquiera sé porque lo dejo quedarse aquí–el azabache bufó, ahora lo recordaba, el rubio era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, además desde que habían muerto sus padres en un accidente automovilístico hace muchos años, ellos dos se apoyaron el uno al otro, y desde entonces el rubio frecuentaba su casa, todos los fin de semanas, o cuando tenía algún problema.

– ¡Fácil, porque me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mí _dattebayo!_ –la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ese tonto nunca cambiaría, ahí estaba al igual que siempre gritando sin importarle lo que digan los demás con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

–Eso quisieras–se burló el joven con un tono de indiferencia

– ¡Por favor, mírame ninguna chica se resistiría a los encantos de Naruto Uzumaki! –el rubio mostro su perfecta dentadura, haciendo resaltar las tres marcas a lado de cada mejilla, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y llevaba el uniforme con la camisa por fuera, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, la corbata aflojada, unos pantalones negros, medias y mocasines negros, y con un collar con el símbolo de su familia.

–Si claro, lo que digas, ahora vámonos vamos a llegar tarde–el joven agarró su mochila y se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir cuando la voz de su hermano hizo que se detuviera.

–Ototo te vas sin despedirte, vaya el hermano que me gasto–decía Itachi en un tono dramático mientras se acercaba hacia su hermano para despedirse ,empujando dos dedos en la frente de su hermanito ,como lo hacía desde que eran pequeños, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

–Hmp, vámonos dobe–-dijo sin más para luego abrir la puerta e irse siendo seguido por un rubio que luego de despedirse del Uchiha mayor y agradecerle por la comida, aceleró el paso para alcanzar al pelinegro que no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerse.

* * *

Mientras que los chicos se encaminaban al instituto ciertas jóvenes terminaba de deleitarse con la mejor comida que probaron en su vida.

– ¡Estoy llena, Hina-chan tu comida es la más sabrosa del mundo! –decía Ino con una sonrisa satisfactoria por haber convencido a Hinata para que les hiciera el desayuno.

– ¿Del mundo, estás loca Ino-cerda?, es la más sabrosa de todo el universo– exclamaba Sakura extendiendo su puño hacia arriba con ojos llenos de determinación.

–Gracias chicas, por cierto ¿a qué hora entramos a las clases?–decía Hinata con un tono de preocupación.

–A las siete en punto ¿Por qué? –dijo con indiferencia la rubia viendo como a Hinata casi se le salían los ojos de su órbita.

– ¡Pero si son las seis con cincuenta! – exclamó una horrorizada Hinata mientras empezaba a guardar los cuadernos en su bolso, mientras se atragantaba con la tostada de la que hace unos segundos disfrutaba tranquilamente.

Las otras jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas, tanto así que se tiraron al suelo, mientras se sostenían la panza al no poder con el dolor por reírse tanto.

– ¿De qué se ríen? –la ojiperla las miraba con un puchero mientras esperaba sus respuestas.

–Es que antes de dormirnos, Sakura adelanto tu teléfono treinta minutos–explicó Ino mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

–Espera, yo pensé que tú lo habías adelantado–decía Sakura con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

–Ay no–dijeron al unísono.

Las chicas al darse cuenta del error que habían cometido recogieron sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante para luego salir encaminarse al instituto a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

– ¡Chicas, espérenme! –decía Hinata mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a sus amigas.

* * *

–Viste teme, tanto apuro para nada– el joven rubio al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a tiempo le reclamaba a su amigo por haberlo despertado tan temprano para nada.

– ¡Ya deja de quejarte dobe! –Sasuke ya estaba harto, ¿y quién no?, si el rubio no había dejado de hablar desde que salieron de su casa.

–Ustedes no cambian, que problemáticos–los jóvenes dirigieron la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, mejor conocido como Shikamaru Nara, hijo de padres detective, el cual sería el mejor promedio de todo el instituto si no fuera tan holgazán.

– ¡Hola Shikamaru!, ¿Oye dónde están los demás? –decía el rubio al no observar la presencia de su grupo de amigos.

–Los otros problemáticos están por allá –dijo mientras señalaba hacía un árbol donde se encontraban tres muchachos charlando sobre trivialidades.

Los tres jóvenes se aproximaron hacia donde el grupo reunidos, los cuales al notar la presencia de ellos se acercaron a saludar.

– ¡Hey chicos, cuanto tiempo! – saludaba un chico de cabello marrón con unas marcas rojas en cada mejilla.

–Hmp–dijo Sasuke, respondiendo al saludo del chico, bueno a su manera.

–Veo que estas vacaciones no te sirvieron de nada, sigues siendo el mismo amargado–dijo Kankuro, el chico era un año mayor que todos los presentes, sin embargo, había repetido un año por haber faltado muchas veces, porque según él estaba "enfermo", aunque todos sabían que era mentira, ya que el moreno solo estaba pendiente de ir andar de fiesta en fiesta.

–Hmp, eso no te importa–Sasuke estaba molesto, no solo por lo que había dicho Kankuro, sino porque su grupo de fans ya estaban empezándolo a acosar. Siempre era lo mismo, ¿esas chicas no tenían nada mejor que hacer que estarlo persiguiendo todo el día, acaso no iban a clases?.

–Por lo menos Gaara no es tan antisocial–decía el rubio que ante la mirada asesina de cierto pelirrojo trago grueso– ¡Gaara, amigo mío!, No me malentiendas, eso fue un cumplido.

–Miren hay vienen las problemáticas–dijo Shikamaru mientras señalaba a unas muy agitadas chicas–Parecen que traen compañía– agregó al notar una presencia detrás de las aludidas.

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los muchachos muy alegres, bueno excepto Hinata ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de tantos hombres, se sentía incómoda, pero tenía que ser fuerte ya que en ese instituto el 70% de los estudiantes eran chicos.

–Buenos días, chicos–saludaron alegremente al unísono Sakura e Ino.

–Buenos días–respondieron los muchachos, exceptuando a Sasuke, el cual tenía su atención puesta en la chica que se escondía detrás de la dos jóvenes, pensando que seguro seria como esas que se hacían pasar por indefensas solo para llamar su atención, ante tal pensamiento bufó, ya le bastaba con su grupo de fans como para que se agregara otra al montón.

–Creo que se les olvida algo chicas, bueno mejor dicho alguien–decía Naruto refiriéndose a la joven que aún se escondía detrás de las muchachas.

–Oh cierto, disculpen–Sakura se aclaró la garganta, mientras se arrimaba hacia un lado para dejar ver a Hinata–Ella es Hinata, es nueva en el colegio, así que si quieren buscar su muerte natural la tienen que tratar bien–a Sakura la rodeó un aura negra mientras que miraba a unos aterrorizados chicos que aunque dos de ellos no lo mostraran, estaban más que asustados.

–Mucho gusto Hina-chan, mi nombre es Naruto–decía el rubio mientras se ponía muy cerca de Hinata, para luego levantar la mano en forma de saludo, pero lo que ocurrió después lo dejo confundido tanto a él, como al resto de los presentes.

* * *

**Muahahahahahaha!los deje con la intriga ¿verdad?,soy tan malita, si lo se me odian ¡Pero que no panda el cunico!Tratare de actualizar pronto,por cierto les agradecería un montón que me dijeran si tuve fallas con la redacción o la ortografía para poder corregirlas en el próximo cap :) bueno que no se diga más mejor me voy antes de que me maten.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

**¡Hoooola! ya volví, y vine con un nuevo capítulo yeiii,bueno espero que le guste y que no se diga más, ¡Corre capitulo!.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

–Hablan–

–**"_Piensan"–_**

* * *

– ¡Aléjate, no te acerques! –gritó una horrorizada ojiperla mientras daba un paso hacia atrás en un intento por defenderse, dejando a todos los presentes mirándola desconcertados.

–Hinata-chan…–Sakura aún no salía de la impresión, ese comportamiento no era propio de su amiga, ella sabía que aunque Hinata no confiaba en los hombres eso no quería decir que les temiera de esa forma.

–Y-Yo…me tengo que ir–dijo la joven para luego salir corriendo sin un rumbo definido ignorando por completo los gritos de su amiga.

– ¡Hina-chan, espera! –decía Ino con la intención de perseguirla cuando una mano la detuvo.

–Ino, creo que necesita estar sola–dijo Sakura, la rubia trato de calmarse comprendiendo que su amiga necesitaba privacidad.

–Yo… ¿dije algo malo? –el rubio bajo la cabeza, ver el terror en los ojos de esa chica lo había destrozado, él no quería asustarla de esa manera.

–No, no eso Naruto–dijo Sakura tratando de animar a su amigo.

– ¿Entonces qué le pasó? –habló el azabache con un tono de molestia en su voz, ya le estaba hartando todo ese misterio que se traía esa chica pero ¿Qué le importaba eso a él?, ella podría estar fingiendo, aunque el terror que vio en sus ojos parecía tan... real.

–Bueno, nosotras no les podemos contar mucho, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que ella ha sufrido mucho, ha tenido que superar muchos obstáculos para tener una vida mejor–decía Sakura mientras observaba el lugar por donde se había ido su amiga minutos antes.

–Hmp, yo me voy primero–Sasuke empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección al único lugar en el que le gustar, mientras que pensaba en lo dicho por Sakura–_"**Esa chica… ¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos?, digo nadie reacciona así por nada, ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, a mí que me importa su pasado, ni siquiera la conozco además de seguro solo es una moles… ¿Quién está ahí?"**_–el azabache paro un momento al observar a una figura sentada en unos de los bancos de la azotea, donde el siempre solía ir cuando quería escaparse de sus fans, o cuando quería estar solo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella persona era la misma chica que había huido hace unos momentos–**_"Es ella… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?"._**

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Hinata era un caos... ¡¿Qué rayos le había pasado?!

**_–"Estaba muy incómoda, todos esos chicos estaban alrededor de mí, además de que uno de ellos no me quitaba la mirada, pude notar que su rostro tenía una mueca de molestia, ¿pero qué le pasa a ese chico? , yo no le hecho nada, en fin eso no es lo importante, recuerdo que Sakura me estaba presentando a esos extraños, fue entonces cuando uno de ellos se me acerco mucho para mi gusto, también recuerdo que el joven alzó su mano para saludarme, pero en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza"_**_–_se decía mentalmente Hinata.

_– ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia, no sabes hacer nada bien, solo eres una molestia! **–**decía Hiashi en un tono de desprecio mientras se acercaba hacia una indefensa niña de unos ocho años, la cual luego de ver que su padre se le había parado en frente de ella lo último que alcanzó a ver fue su mano levantada para luego sentir un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda pero después de eso… todo se volvió negro._

**–"_Luego de eso unas palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente, pobre chico lo que dije le debió haber dolido, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, de seguro es como los otros que solo juegan con los sentimientos de la mujeres"_**–se regañaba mentalmente Hinata cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven, la cual se movió un poco alejándose del azabache, él hizo una mueca de confusión, la mayoría de la chicas harían lo contrario, se pegarían de su brazo como si fueran un chicle.

–Estaba pensando–respondió secamente la Hyuga sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

– ¿En qué? –dijo el pelinegro como si no le importaba, al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica opto por decirle un "Olvídalo, no importa". Luego revisó su bolsillo al oír el sonido de su teléfono que indicaba una llamada.

– ¿Dobe, que pasó?...Entiendo…– Sasuke se giró hacia la joven– Si, ella está conmigo, ya vamos para allá–dijo antes de colgar, para luego dirigirse hacia la joven diciéndole que debían irse a clases, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata.

* * *

– ¿Dónde están?, ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo a Hinata?,¿Y si el idiota de Sasuke se aprovechó de mi indenfensa niña? –Ino caminaba de un lado a otro.

–Tranquilízate Ino ya vienen –decía Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga que a veces podía ser muy dramática y sobre-protectora.

– ¡Miren ya llegaron! –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba hacia Hinata, esta vez dándole más espacio–Hina-chan menos mal que estas bien, oye discúlpame por lo que te hice no quise asustarte así, ¿me perdonas?–el rubio puso cara de perrito regañado.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes–dijo Hinata para después sentarse en unos de los primeros puestos. Luego de eso se oyó como abrieron la puerta.

–Buenos días alumnos, como muchos sabrán mi nombre es Kakashi y este año seré su profesor de historia–se presentaba un hombre de unos treinta años de edad.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei que bueno verlo!, ¡Wou, pero que viejo esta! –y como era de esperarse luego del saludo de bienvenida de Naruto hacia su profesor, toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.

–Muy gracioso Naruto, ya tienes dos puntos menos en conducta–dijo Kakashi mientras la clase se reía por lo bajo. –Muy bien basta de risas, por lo que veo tenemos una alumna nueva–agregó el profesor mientras se dirigía a Hinata– ¿Podría presentarse señorita? –obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven.

–Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, un placer–Hinata hizo una reverencia para luego sentarse en su asiento.

_– _¿Hyuga?–susurró Sasuke por lo bajo recordando de donde conocía ese apellido.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que se habían iniciado las clases, Hinata se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de los muchachos que según le habían explicado sus amigas podía estar tranquila con ellos pues no eran malas personas, claro no estaba del todo cómoda ya que varias veces había notado como cierto pelinegro la observaba con esos ojos negros que parecía que el cualquier momento la atravesarían, en fin, ya era viernes y lo estudiantes se estaban yendo a sus respectivos hogares.

–Hina-chan, ¿estas segura que quieres irte a tu casa? –se podía notar la preocupación en la voz de la rubia.

–Ino-chan estaré bien, no quiero seguir causándoles molestias yendo a la suya–Hinata tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba hacia sus dos preocupadas amigas–Adiós chicas nos vemos pronto.

–Está bien te llamaremos para ver si salimos este fin de semana, está atenta a tu teléfono, come tus verduras, no comas muchos dulces y por favor no salgas muy tarde de trabajar ¿sí? –decía Ino mientras le arreglaba el uniforme a Hinata como una madre a su hija para luego darle un muy largo abrazo, mientras Sakura solo rodó los ojos por el comportamiento tan maternal de su amiga.

–Estaré bien, mi primo Neji y…mi tío Hizashi van a estar ahí–lo último lo dijo en un tono nostálgico ya que su tío al ser el hermano gemelo de su padre le traía muchos recuerdos.

– ¿Estarás bien?, digo con tu tío ahí bueno…–Sakura sonaba preocupada, la Hyuga solo sonrió.

–Mi tío no me hecho nada…él es bueno conmigo así que estaré bien, bueno ya me voy chicas, ¡Nos vemos!–terminó por decir la ojiperla para luego irse a su trabajo.

– Él aún sigue viviendo por ahí ¿no? –decía Ino viendo como su amiga se alejaba.

–Espero que no, Hina-chan no soportaría verlo de nuevo…–terminó por decir Sakura que aún no estaba muy convencida de dejar que su amiga se fuera sola.

* * *

–Hina-chan, ¿puedes atender la mesa tres mientras reviso unos papeles, por favor? –preguntaba amablemente una chica de ojos marrones chocolates al igual que su cabello, el cual estaba peinado en dos chongos.

–Claro que si Tenten-chan, digo…cuñada–lo último lo dijo en tono de burla mientras veía como su compañera se sonrojaba. Ellas habían sido mejores amigas desde que estaban en el jardín de infantes, siempre se habían apoyado entre sí en los buenos y malos momentos y Hinata en cuanto notó que a la castaña le gustaba su primo nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestarla con el tema.

– Tú de verdad… –no pudo terminar la oración porque la voz de su amiga la interrumpió.

–¡Cierto!, tengo que atender una mesa, lo siento Tenten tengo que irme o los clientes se van a enfurecer, no vemos luego…¡Adiós!–dijo sin más para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban los clientes antes de que su amiga la persiguiera por todo el restaurante.

Luego de que el restaurante se vaciara Hinata aún seguía ahí ya que Tenten le había pedido el favor de que hiciera el inventario ya que ella tenía que irse por una emergencia que se le había presentado. Cuando por fin consiguió terminarlo se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las once, podría llamar a Ino para que viniera a buscarla en el auto de sus padres pero decidió no hacerlo porque de seguro la regañaría por desobedecerla, así que optó por caminar a su casa que de por si estaba lejos.

–Bueno que más da, si la vida te da limones has limonada–resignándose con poco que le quedaba de batería marcó el número de su primo y le dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde debido a que se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, él le dijo si quería que la fuera a buscar pero ella negó diciendo que no era necesario.

Ya había pasado más de una hora caminando , sus pies le dolían, tenía hambre ya que no había cenado por hacer el inventario, pero la joven recobró la esperanza al ver el viejo portón que indicaba que había entrado al vecindario de donde se encontraba su casa. Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar sentía que estaba siendo observada, pero se dijo a si misma que debía estar alucinando por el hambre, ¿Quién estaría a altas horas de la noche por ahí?, bueno ella, pero nadie andaba por ahí en las noches por gusto o por lo menos eso pensaba.

–Hina-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte–dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dejando a Hinata paralizada.

–"**_Esa voz…n-no puede ser él"_** –Hinata no podía moverse, no podía ser quien ella estaba pensando, pero luego esa voz la interrumpió.

– ¿No me quieres hablar?, que mala eres… Hi-me-chan–lo último lo dijo recalcando cada sílaba en un tono de burla mezclado con malicia, porque al parecer había dado en el blanco.

–**"_No puede ser, el único que me llamaba así era…_**–Hinata se fue volteando lentamente para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz.

– ¡Tú! –dijo Hinata confirmando sus sospechas, no había dudas…era él.

* * *

**Si,lo se ¡Soy fabulosa!,jejeje nah mentira ,¡espero que les haya gustado!.**

**Les informo que voy a tratar con todas mis fuerzas de actualizar cada semana ,o hasta un poco menos si me dan mis ataques de inspiración, los cuales usualmente aparecen cuando estoy a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo...¬¬ estúpido cerebro, bueno que se le hace nos vemos a la pròxima ¡Besos!**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Averiguaré tu pasado

**¡Holaaaaa!...ya se lo que dirán ¿Donde estaba?,¿Por que no había subido cap?,¿Por que esta haciendo tantas preguntas en vez de comenzar**** el capitulo? o cosas como ¡Que irresponsable es esta chica!,lo entiendo,****lo merezco y están en todo su derecho :(... al final del cap les diré porque no había subido cap y porque andaba desaparecida,bueno ya los he dejado mucho con la duda y antes de que me maten ¡Corre Capitulo!.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

–Veo que ya me reconociste Hime-chan– dijo un joven de un cabello color azabache y unos ojos grises.

–Kei… ¿Qué haces aquí? –se notaba la molestia en la voz de ojiperla.

–Vamos Hime-chan, ¿Por qué me tratas así? –decía el joven haciéndose la víctima.

– ¿Por qué te trato así?, acaso no recuerdas lo que me hiciste–decía con molestia la Hyuga, mientras miraba al joven con desprecio.

–Ah vamos Hime-chan, no le des importancia–decía el azabache mientras se acercaba pasando una mano por la cintura de la Hyuga acercándola hacia él.

– ¡¿Qué no le de importancia?! –gritó la ojiperla para luego separarse bruscamente del joven– ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos Kei, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa! –dijo Hinata con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto a ese maldito de verla llorar, así que por eso dio media vuelta y con la cabeza en alto empezó a caminar dispuesta a alejarse del lugar, pero de un momento a otro pasó de estar yendo hacia su casa a ser acorralada hacia un callejón.

–Bien Hime-chan, esperaba que entendieras por las buenas pero parece que tendré que jugar sucio ¿no crees?– al decir eso Hinata pudo notar en su aliento un fuerte olor a alcohol.

– ¿Q-Qué intentas… –trato de decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida por el joven, mientras este besaba todo su cuello.

– ¡Suéltame, no me toques!– decía Hinata al bordes de la lágrimas mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del muchacho, pero le era inútil.

–Vamos Hime-chan, acaso ya no me quieres–dijo apretando más el agarre de las muñecas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la Hyuga.

– ¡No te me acerques! –dijo antes de propinarle una patada en su entrepierna haciendo que el azabache perdiera el equilibrio y cayeras al suelo retorciéndose de dolor ,lo cual ella aprovechó para correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos desde el incidente pero Hinata estaba aún en la puerta de su casa, dudando sobre si abrir la puerta o no, ya que su primo podría estar esperándola y empezaría a bombardearla con preguntas, al final se decidió por abrir cuidadosamente la puerta, descubriendo para su suerte a su primo profundamente dormido en el pequeño sofá de su casa.

–Seguro me estuvo esperando toda la noche…–Dijo mientras lo miraba con melancolía –Mmm…hace mucho frío mejor le traigo una manta o si no se congelara–dijo antes de subir a su habitación para sacar una cobija y luego bajar para ponérsela cuidadosamente a su primo.

–Bueno mejor me voy a dormir–dijo la joven antes de subir y ponerse su pijama, notando que tenía dos marcas en cada muñeca, para luego pasar una mano por su cuello, recordando el desagradable suceso que le había ocurrido minutos antes, provocando que lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que volver?, ¿Por qué ahora? –decía Hinata con una voz quebrada, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada mientras que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mojando su almohada, repitiéndose que eso no le podía estar pasando, la chica siguió así sin poder conciliar el sueño y cuando pudo finalmente dormir un poco el sonido de una voz la despertó.

–Hinata-sama despiértese, tiene que ir al instituto–decía un joven amablemente mientras movía cuidadosamente a la joven para despertarla.

–Lo sé, lo sé ya voy–decía la chica antes de estirarse y bostezar un par de veces.

–Hinata-sama… ¿A qué hora llego anoche? –preguntaba un joven de unos dieciocho años con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos iguales a los de su prima con un gesto de preocupación.

–Ah…yo llegue a las doce–mintió la Hyuga ya que ella sabía que si le decía a su primo que había llegado a las una de la madrugaba seguro empezaría a hacerle preguntas que ella sinceramente no querría responder–No hay problema Neji-nissan–decía la joven mientras se volteaba dedicándose la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo hacer.

–Hinata-sama, tiene los ojos hinchados–decía el joven en un tono de preocupación.

–Eso…eso es porque…y-yo vi mucha televisión en la noche y no me podía dormir–Hinata vio cómo su primo hacia una mueca de disgusto, señal de que no está convencido de lo que le había dicho.

–Bueno, pero ¿usted sabe que puede confiar en mi ...verdad? –pregunto el castaño.

–Lo se Neji-nissan–le respondió la ojiperla–Pero no me trates de usted, tú eres mayor que yo así que es incómodo–trataba de cambiar de tema obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del joven.

–Está bien, estaré abajo mientras se alista–dijo antes de retirarse.

–Uff...Eso estuvo cerca–decía suspirando de alivio la joven antes de vestirse e irse al instituto.

* * *

–Sakura-chan supiste algo de Hina–preguntaba la rubia.

–Si me dijo que estaba viniendo para acá–respondía la Haruno igualmente preocupada por la tardanza de su amiga.

–No supiste si se encontró con…–dijo susurrando lo último mientras una voz la interrumpía.

–Hola chicas–dijo la Hyuga.

–¡¿Pero qué te paso?! –gritó la rubia alarmada al ver a su amiga, que comparándola con un muerto, no había mucha diferencia.

–No es nada, sólo no dormí muy bien…–se excusaba la Hyuga– ¿Dónde está el profesor? –decía tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Kakashi-sensei no vino hoy así que tenemos la hora libre… ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy? –decía Sakura en un tono de reproche.

–Y-Yo no oí el despertador–dijo ante la mirada no muy convencida de sus amigas–E-Es en serio no se preocupen…estoy bien–decía con nerviosismo, esas chicas eran capaz de leerle los pensamientos muy fácilmente.

–Bien…–dijo Sakura aún no muy convencida–Pero trata de no ser muy despistada la próxima vez.

–Hai–sonrió, mejores amigas no pudo encontrar.

–Nosotras vamos al centro comercial de la esquina, ¿Vienes? –Dijo la rubia obteniendo una negativa por parte de la ojiperla– ¡Nunca quieres ir!–dijo mientras hacia un puchero–…Ya tienes que ir cambiando de guardarropa–pero seguía sin obtener nada– ¡LO QUE TIENES ES DE LA ERA DE LOS DINOSAURIOS, SI KAMI TE DA UNOS BUENOS ATRIBUTOS TIENES QUE LUCIRLOS MUJER! –Sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la rubia no noto como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la ojiperla que más que roja parecía un tomate.

– ¡Ino-cerda ves lo que causaste! –le reprochaba la ojijade.

–Tsk demonios… ¡¿Qué ven babosos?!;¡Dejen de mirarla o yo misma les sacare los ojos uno por uno! –la rubia estaba histérica mientras que Hinata…bueno ella estaba al borde del desmayo, su amiga podía ser muy expresiva, pero esta vez había cruzado la raya…lo único que quería era salir corriendo de la pena.

–Sera mejor que te vayas Hina, ya conoces a Ino …esto se pondrá feo–la ojiperla asintió mientras miraba como Sakura trataba de calmar a una Ino fuera de sus cabales sosteniendo un cuchillo, qué solo Kami-sama sabía de dónde diablos lo saco.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se detuvo frente a un aula que le llamó la atención.

– ¿Salón de Música? –Dijo con curiosidad mientras cruzaba la puerta para entrar al aula– ¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?...Mmm parece abandonada–decía pasando el dedo por una mesa, comprobando que esta tenía mucho polvo, pero luego dirigió su vista hacia un piano al final del salón.

–Quizás debería tocar un poco…hace mucho que no lo hago–dijo con melancolía acercándose al piano rozando sus dedos con las teclas de ese majestuoso instrumento, retirándolos lentamente para luego posarlos en su boca con una mirada de duda–"_**Vamos Hinata puedes hacerlo**_" –se decía mentalmente mientras minutos después finalmente se sentaba en el asiento frente al piano posando sus delicadas manos en las teclas empezando a tocar mientras cantaba al compás de una dulce melodía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta de una presencia recostada en la pared.

–"Que interesante, Hyuga" –decía un pelinegro obteniéndose de omitir cualquier ruido para seguir escuchando esa dulce voz.

Había ido allí después de oír el no tan pudoroso comentario de la rubia que lo dejo muy impresionado ,seguido del otro no tan amable hacia todos los varones de su clase…esa chica era muy escandalosa y no quería ser uno de los afectados por su ataque de histeria, en fin como ya sabía que muchos estarían en la azotea porque no había llegado el profesor optó por ir a la sala de música, en la cual ya sabía de antemano que nadie estaría allí, cuando llego se quedó unos minutos recostado de la pared ,para luego oír como alguien entraba, decidió quedarse allí ya que si esa persona era un profesor,no lo vería desde allí. Pero esos pensamientos fueron descartados luego de oír una voz femenina, se alzó un poco para ver a la dueña de aquella voz, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a esa rara chica otra vez**_ "Acaso lo estaba siguiendo?... Tsk sabía que esa chica seria como esas fans fastidiosas que solo lo seguían de un lado para otro aprovechando de no tener clases"_**…pero luego pensó, la joven ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Vio cómo la Hyuga se sentaba en la silla frente al piano…parecía dudosa, ella se quedó unos minutos así sin hacer nada, mientras tanto él ya se estaba cansando de estar escondido como si de un niño se tratara, ése era su lugar; por lo menos por ahora y no dejaría que otro le quitara la tranquilidad, le iba a decir a esa chica que se fuera de allí y que le diera su espacio, pero nuevamente esos pensamientos se fueron por la borda cuando la escucho cantar…parecía un ángel ,ni siquiera se acercaba a la chica fría ,indiferente y seria que siempre veía, esa joven parecía tranquila,delicada y hasta …¿Feliz?... no sabía cuánto tiempo se le había quedado viendo; escucho cada parte de la canción que salía de los labios de la ojiperla, esa melodía se le hacía muy familiar pero ¿Dónde la había oído?;¿Cómo ella se sabía esa canción? Pero lo más importante… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a esa chica, cómo aquella joven delicada, serena y tierna podía convertirse en una chica indiferente, triste y fría?.

Eso no lo sabía pero de algo estaba seguro...lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

**Bueno se que les dije que actualizaría a ****mas tardar en una semana pero lo que pasa es que no había caído en cuenta de que iniciaban las clases y el tercer año me cayó de pronto,hasta el punto que pocas veces me ponía en la compu ,quiero informales que me tardare un poco mas de lo que quería en actualizar,eso me pone de malas porque soy una de las personas que no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias y no quiero defraudarlos así que por eso les pido paciencia,porque aunque no quiero tardarme mucho,tampoco quiero que por estar ap****urada ****no les pueda brindar un capitulo decente para que lo lean****...Bueno eso era lo que quería decirles...gracias por no matarme :), voy a responder los review que me dejen en el siguiente capitulo por falta de tiempo ... En fin ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Besos!**


End file.
